My New Life
by serenity-minika
Summary: Demon slayer falls into paradox world where Vegeta and the Z-gang live. She falls in love with Vegeta. Can she ever make the cold prince love her. My cross over from an a oringinal story and dbz


My New Life  
By: Serenity Minika  
  
"Exams, exams, that's all we ever do in school anymore," complained Vera to her friend Cat.  
"Yeah, but all you think about is Prince Vegeta from Dragonball Z. So, there for you think that we have to many exams," stated Cat  
"Humph. Well, I use to but now I like Sashomaru. See," said Vera as she held up a picture of a demon and a demon-slayer kissing. Cat could see one was Sashomaru, but she couldn't figure out who the woman was.  
"Who is that woman, Vera," asked Cat.  
"Why me of course, who else," exclaimed Vera.  
"Well, you have out done your self again, Vera." Little did Cat know that Vera was a demon-slayer and that what she had been doing the last three nights, but Cat could never know. Vera just told her she had been writing an anime story. Cat had to believe it. After all Vera did have an obsession with anime. Vera hated the job, but that was the legacy her deceased father left for her. He said that his first born was to be a demon- slayer.  
Later that day (night) Vera walked toward her house to get the stuff she'd need for the job she had to do tonight.  
"Mom, I home, but I'll be leaving in five minutes. Okay," she yelled. She knew that her mom had a weak heart and she didn't want her mother to worry.  
"Vera could you come in the living room, please," her mother sounded stressed. 'Great, what did I do now?'  
  
She walked in and saw her mother on the couch. .............................................  
  
Vera also saw her sister on the couch. She then knew that some thing was wrong with the room.  
"What's up mom?" Vera asked hesitantly.  
"Sweetie you can't go out tonight," her mother stated.  
Vera knew that her mother only called her sweetie when something was wrong.  
"You know I love you, right?" her mother asked.  
Vera never got to answer that question because as soon as her mother said that a gun shot was heard. Vera was unconscious before she hit the ground.  
  
Vera grunted. Her head felt as if it was on fire.  
"She's as healed as she's going to get Piccolo, "said a voice that sounded like it was concerned. Vera looked at the ground as she sat up. It was covered in her blood. She stood up and faced where she had heard the voice from earlier. She fainted at the sight.  
  
Mysterious Life  
By serenity minika  
  
Vera woke up dizzily in a comfortable bed with her light pink hair spewing all over. 'Maybe it was all a dream' she thought. "You wish don't you portal traveler," said a clam person that Vera only saw on Dragonball Z. (: "Piccolo," Vera whispered. Piccolo looked shocked as did Gohan, Burma, Vegeta (who stood by himself in a corner), Krillen, and Dendae. "How did you know his name, brat," said Vegeta, the very person she had been obsessed with a couple months before. "Just like you," she muttered low enough for only Vegeta and Piccolo to hear. "How would you know that that how I always act," challenged Vegeta. "In my dimension there is a show called Dragonball Z, and you guys are the main characters. Oh, please don't call me brat. I'm 10 years old and in my dimension that could be taken two ways and both would be bad for you, Vegeta." Vera stated this in perfect Japanese to her amazement. "You mean you can tell what we are like all the time and what has happened in our past?' asked Burma. "How long have I been a sleep?" Vera asked. "A week, why?" stated Gohan who had a look of pure amazement on his face. "Kuso, I've never slept that long in my entire life," Vera did a couple of double takes. "Yes and a complete waste of our time too, brat," said Vegeta in that god awful snotty voice. "Well, I'm sorry that the mighty prince Vegeta's precious time had to be wasted while he waited for me to get up. And I'm sorry the nasty Veggie head was the reason I started hating the stupid show named Dragonball Z. Also my name," Vera said as snottily as Vegeta did as she figure she use her old Fan Fiction name for a dragonball Z character." Is Vecebra not brat." "Don't pay attention to Vegeta he just mad cause he doesn't want to believe you're a sayin- Jin, but look you have a tail," said Gohan who was glad that there was another kid who was sayin-jin. "Sorry to burst your bubble, but I'm What is considered a mud-blood in my dimension. I'm half demon and half human not sayin-jin," Vecebra looked shocked that she a demon slayer could ever be a sayin-jin. "I told you she wasn't a sayin-jin!" Exclaimed Vegeta as Burma pulled Vecebra to her feet and took her to a full sized mirror a cross the room. She saw that her as always pink hair was a mess but styled more like an anime characters. Her magenta eyes were much like Burma's and she was wearing cameo baggy pants, a purple sleeve less blouse that fitted nicely against her filled out short figure, and a pair of high heels that she figure were hers sat by the bed, but some thing else was different. Then she saw it. She had the monkey tail that identified a person a sayin-jin. She must have looked like she was going to faint because at that moment Piccolo picked her up and put her on the bed. "That is impossible," Vecebra whispered breathlessly. "Well, I took your blood sample and got the results back yesterday and they stated that your 100% sayin-jin," said Burma as if she dared her to say it was not true. "Can't say no to science can I," said Vecebra. She looked at Vegeta knowing that he did not approve of her or so she thought. "I need a space ship. I and the brat are going to look for Kakarotto," Stated Vegeta. Every one had a look of pure horror on their faces. What would Vegeta do to the chibi called Vecebra? "Don't give me that look brat I don't bite," laughed Vegeta haughtily.  
So the next day Vecebra was on a ship with the very person, who scared her most, alone. She headed to the bed room that would be hers to hide until they were back on Earth. This in DBZ was a year and a half.  
"Where are you going?" said Vegeta who appeared out of no where.  
"To my room where else," answered Vecebra who was twitching a tiny bit. "You are to train with me," Vegeta said sternly. "Kay," she answered timidly. Vegeta smirked. She has no idea that Burma said that she had to be his half sister to even have the DNA she has, he thought. "Um, Could we start now," she asked. "I'm glad you're ready to lose." He said. Their war started as soon as they got the gravity room. Vegeta turned on the gravity to 100x normal gravity. He expected the chibi to fall flat on her face, but little did he know that her father had trained on a planet called Mars. That has more or less than a 100x Earth's gravity. (Sorry if you don't think people can go to mars but demons aren't human). Punches flew left to right. With every Ki blast Vegeta threw Vecebra countered with a demon attack (You will hear about the control of demon attacks that begin with Tri star later). This went on for ours. Both knowing that Vegeta was the stronger one and Vecebra was only keeping up for her knowledge of his fighting skills. After another round of punches Vecebra was growing tired she decided to use her strongest attack, the tri star, but first she would have to bind Vegeta into place. "TRI-STAR DRAGON!" yelled Vecebra. A dragon came out the palm of her hand just as Vegeta yelled "what the-"It wrapped Vegeta up like a rope. "TRI STAR- UNITE!" she called out. A giant star the size of a spirit bomb flew at Vegeta. The next thing she knew she was unconscious. The dragon must of have unwrapped it self for Vegeta picked her up and carried her room whispering "So you do have some hidden strengths don't you Vecebra."  
Vecebra woke up in her bed knowing she had lost the spar. She didn't  
care that she had been hurt. She only cared that Vegeta knew she was  
strong and not weak. Vecebra's clothes were in shreds but at least  
they covered the right places. She changed into a pair of black  
parachute pants and a green top. She then walked to the control room  
to find Vegeta. Vegeta was looking at a nova when she opened the door. "You're up. Good. I thought you were trying to kill your self because you couldn't win. Never do that again," he said with out looking at her. "I just wanted you to know I wasn't weak, but even if I had won you probably would still think I was weak. "She said cautiously. "I know you're not weak. If you had been weak I wouldn't have brought you along." "Oh" Vecebra was amazed at how nice Vegeta was being. I wonder why she thought. She looked at him again and noticed he was staring at her. He quickly turned his head away as he thought I will make a bond with her tomorrow. (Sayins can also make bonds with siblings.) "I am going to bed. Would you put the ship in auto pilot?" Vegeta asked. Vecebra just nodded. As Vegeta went to sleep he thought' she could have killed her self and she was doing it to impress me. Is there some thing that I need to know about her?' Vecebra was turning on the auto pilot as she found a paper that said:  
  
Dear Vecebra, Meet me in the gravity chamber tomorrow.  
-Vegeta She was surprised he didn't ask her him self. 'Why should I let his kindness on one matter let me think he can ever be kind in anything else' she thought. Then she knew she had started to fall in love with him. The only problem was she was 10 and if she tried to make him love her and succeeded Trunks would never be born and she would have to fight the androids by her self.  
  
The next day Vecebra went to the gravity chamber as the note had said. Vegeta was doing a kata. He looked up and said" sit." Vecebra did what she was told so not to displease Vegeta. "Why did you want me to come?" she asked as Vegeta finished his kata and sat down. "Because I found out from Burma, who also took my blood to test, that you're my half sister. I want to make a bond with you and it has to mutual. That is why I decided to test your strength yesterday. You are strong enough to handle any pain that may come about." "What exactly is a bond? And how do you do this if I were to agree?" "A bond is a telepathic link to tell me or you if one of us is hurt. It also allows us to see each others past. A bond is found to happen in sibling when they cut their palms and suck part of the blood from the others palm." "Sounds okay. If I didn't what you know something could I block it away from you." "Anything that has happen in the last week I will not be able to see."  
"I agree to allow you to bond to me." She said as he gave her a stare of curiosity. Vegeta cut her palm with a Knife that had the sayin-jin royal emblem. He then sucked on it and got a little blood. Vecebra grimaced. Vegeta cut his palm and held it out to her. She looked at him and then sucked blood from his hand. "Now I will see your past. Then you will see mine." A rainbow of colors flew around Vegeta. He saw a 3 year old girl standing by a young man. "Daddy can I see what the demon you're suppose to kill" the little girl said to the man. "Vecebra, dear you are too young to care about such a thing" "But daddy I am going to be a demon slayer just like you " "Oh, how sweet Vega. But today is the day you die," Said a man who stepped out of the shadows. He held some sort of gun.  
"Vecebra run as fast as you can all the way home, but before you go promise me that you will kill any demon with out remorse even your own brother and sister," the man named Vega said to the little girl.  
Vecebra only nodded and turned around and ran around a corner of a house. Vegeta saw that she was watching to see if her dad got hurt. It was then that he figured out how she was his sister. His father had gone through a portal to here and made a new person his mate. The battle between Vera and his father and the man who had a gun went on until Vega was shot in the heart. The man with the gun disappeared in to the shadows once more. Vecebra ran to her father and as much as Vegeta wanted to he couldn't. "Daddy are you okay? Please be okay." Vecebra pleaded. "Vecebra, you will hide your true name and go by Vera. That man was part of the icy family. He has a son named Casadaea. You must find out if he is strong and destroy the family. They will destroy every one if you don't. Please take care of your mother," her father gasped.  
"Okay," she answered quietly.  
"Vera I love you," Vega said with his last breathe. Then he died. Vera sat and sobbed over her father's body. After a couple of hours Vera got up and went home. Vegeta followed. They reached a huge house before Vera turned to around. She saw nothing there but she had felt Vegeta's presence. How she had he had no clue what so ever. She then walked into the house. He saw her tale her mother. Vegeta saw the mother weeping. He saw Vera train and become a demon slayer. He saw her become a close companion of a boy named Casadaea. The part that made Vegeta angry the most was watching her kill her brother and then Casadaea trying to rape her. A boy named Tallo saved her though. They became great friends. When she was nine he heard his name said. "You are so obsessed with Vegeta off of Dragonball Z." Laughed her friend named Cat. "Possibly," As she held up a picture of Vegeta in a demon-slayer out fit. She was in the back ground in all black leather. "You little trickster," said her friend with a twinkle in her eye. Planet Vegeta's females were just as bad. He never would understand what the line you little trickster meant but he would find out. He then saw the rest of her life until the week she fell out of the sky. He looked back at Vecebra she was waiting for him to yell at her. "Why do you think I'm going to yell at you," He looked shocked that she thought he would be mad at her. " I thought maybe you would think me weak now that you saw my life," she said with her head down. " I think you're braver than most 


End file.
